


Five Ways Robin and Raven Never Kissed

by feverbeats



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things AU. Five drabbles. The usual fare, only this time in heterosexual flavors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Robin and Raven Never Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that this is Toon Titans, there might be a bit of pretty self-explanatory _The Future Is Now_ canon in the fourth drabble.

  
**One**  
When Robin is twenty, Batman dies. Not only does Robin inherit Batman's legacy, he also inherits Wayne Enterprises. He doesn't think he makes a very good businessman.

It's ok, though. Raven is there. She's only standing in as secretary until Robin can get someone he trusts (yeah, that's going to be hard), but he kind of wishes she'd stay.

As for Raven, she watches him play the stupid playboy businessman part until she can't stand it anymore. When he starts calling himself Timmy, she's had enough.

"Tim. Come here."

When they kiss, he smiles his first genuine smile in months.

**Two**  
Raven's demons get the better of her eventually, and she tries to destroy the world. Failing that, she ends up in a cell in a meta-human holding facility. Robin goes to visit her every day, because that's what friends do, even when their friends are insane supervillains.

After a month of visiting, Robin decides that the cells could have been constructed a little better. He rewires the system to let himself inside.

He tries telling himself that he doesn't have a thing for supervillains, but it's hard with Raven's tongue in his mouth and her dark energy all around him.

**Three**  
". . ."

". . ."

"So." Robin says. "Everyone else has . . ."

"Hooked up," Raven says flatly.

"I didn't expect Starfire and Slade to . . ."

Raven shudders. "Don't."

Robin nods. The whole thing is a mess. Worst of all, things are very awkward around the Tower now, what with Beast Boy and Cyborg doing God knows what and Slade sneaking in at all hours of the night and not trying to kill them . . .

Raven looks at Robin. "So?"

"Um."

They are both terribly bad at people and they know it. Robin, however, is good at working things through, and there's only one logical resolution to this situation.

**Four**  
In an alternate future, one which should not exist, they are Dark Raven and Batman. They're filled with rage and emptiness and many more pointless feelings, but in between all of that, they occasionally have time for . . .

Not love. That word is wrong for many, many reasons, but it's not as though they have another word to use. It's not just sex. Batman is too intense for that and Dark Raven has too much pride.

They'll call it love, then; the wrong word in the wrong world in the wrong time.

They kiss silently so they don't have to lie.

**Five**  
It's the oldest story in the world, or at least in their fucked up world. They've been kidnaped by Poison Ivy, and Robin can't stop kissing Raven. "Robin," she says, her voice low and angry and desperate, and she's going to tell him to stop, she's going to– "Harder," she says.

They cling to each other, and Robin is sure there's something he's supposed to be remembering, only he can't right now, and God, Raven is, she's just so, and he can't even think anymore–

When Cyborg finally rescues them, he glares at them disapprovingly. "Sex pollen? You're kidding me."


End file.
